


Mauve

by Wenzel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenzel/pseuds/Wenzel
Summary: Sombra and Symmetra run into each other in Dorado.





	Mauve

Vishkar had records on everyone who touched their products. Satya knew that-- she’d even used some of the database before, largely in tracking terrorists. Among certain political stripes, Vishkar’s advancements were signs of a New World Order or corporate fascism. She’d been told once that Vishkar brought only parasitism to the places it wanted to help by an angry protester wrapped in black clothes, armed with a sign and a molotov. Quick light-bending had halted their attack. Vishkar had tracked down who they were and dealt with them appropriately.

Order, in sum, had been maintained. 

Satya appreciated the concerns people had. Even though they were foolish, it was innate to humans to fear change. Many saw light-bending not as a science but as magic. Vishkar’s new cities, products, and ways of thinking were a threat to humanity’s natural disorder. Instead of seeing the new possibilities offered by Vishkar, they clung to dirty streets, chaotic traffic, rampant crime, and rotting buildings. Ideally, Vishkar would convince the desperate to embrace the change to order. Other times, Satya found herself sent around the world as Symmetra.

Dorado was one of the times. It was no favela, nor did it experience the filth and chaos of overpopulation. Instead, crime ruled its streets. Los Muertos branded themselves revolutionaries, yet all they’d done was destabilize Mexico. LumériCo floundered, only the deal with Vishkar keeping it afloat; when LumériCo proposed a collaboration of light-bending and their powerful energy plants, Vishkar had expressed tentative interest.  _ Only if you catch the hacker _ went unsaid. 

Which brought Satya to Dorado, following the traces of Dorado’s questionables through their interactions with Vishkar tech. The Sombra Collective, as Atlas News had dubbed the group, left little in the way of traces. She moved from public terminals to cafes to government buildings, scanning each for fragments of the hack’s source. 

It wasn’t hard work. She sat in a nice little cafe that served cafe con leche, and ordered a pastry to go with it. Her systems worked like quicksilver-- she would finish ahead of schedule-- but it proved… boring. Sombra was too good to hack in cafes or libraries. They likely had infiltrated LumériCo from inside its premises, or worked far from Dorado. Still, thoroughness demanded she screen for outside breaches.

“The pain aux raisins?” a woman’s smooth voice asked. “Good choice. The brioche here is good too.”

Satya didn’t look up from her tablet. “Are you a frequent customer?”

A hand reached down. A lone, outstretched finger tilted Satya’s chin up. The woman had a partially shaved head; the lower parts of her remaining hair were dyed a vivid purple. Amethyst eyes and violet lips held a strange joy, a brightness that made Satya’s heart skip a beat. 

“Usually every day,” the woman said. She cocked her head to the side. The woman, despite her unusual appearance, wore simple clothes-- a purple turtleneck, loose black jeans, and a greyish-purple double-breasted coat. It was a rainy day, she thought, but the woman must have been uncomfortable in the humidity. “You’re not from Dorado, are you? I can tell from your clothes. Vishkar, yes?” She grinned. “You’ll find yourself unpopular here.”

Satya didn’t shrug. It was inelegant. Instead, she waved a hand, as though brushing away the scorn of the ignorant. “I can only demonstrate Vishkar’s wish to help.”

“How kind of you,” the woman murmured. She slipped into the chair opposite Satya’s. “Are you here on LumériCo’s behalf? I’m no expert on the workings of Vishkar and LumériCo’s relationship-- I only read the leaks like everyone else!-- but you make quite the sight on Dorado’s streets.”

The Collective had likely heard already of Satya’s arrival. Satya frowned as she stirred her coffee. “I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to talk about Vishkar’s affairs. I assure you, though, that our aim is only to help Mexico, especially in these difficult times.”

The woman’s purple eyes gleamed. “Of course,” the woman murmured. “Would you care for a tour of Dorado? I can show you the more  _ interesting _ parts.”

Satya suspected their definitions of ‘interesting’ were very different.


End file.
